Kyūketsuki Academy
by typerfish
Summary: This is the first fanfic I have ever posted, so be nice and R&R, it's rated M just in case I decide to go in that direction of it, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Ever since that day, my life has been completely different. I used to go to a normal high school, with normal people, and normal friends, until the day I got turned. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was walking home from work one night, I had closed so it was pretty late. I decided to take a short cut through an alley, when I saw him there. Pale skin, and burning red eyes. His hard was black and he wore ripped jeans, a red plaid shirt, and red converses. I stopped as he turned towards me. "A lady shouldn't be out this late alone, a million things can happen you know," he had said, his voice was deep and raspy. I didn't say anything, and instead turned around and started walking in the other direction. I continued like this for a while, thinking he had forgotten about me, but I was wrong. I felt arms around me and started panicking, I looked down and saw his hands. "No! Let me go!" I screamed.

"Where's the fun in that?" he said, he gripped my hair and pulled my head to the side, I could feel his tongue on my skin. He looked up into my eyes, and smirked and that's when I saw them. Sharp, white fangs. After that, I woke up in the alley beside a dumpster. He was by my side, and as I looked into his eyes, I knew I hated him, I also knew that I was thirsty.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, even though I already knew. Vampires weren't something unknown in this world. We lived beside them, they were famous along with the regular mortals, some even married them. They don't usually change people on a whim though, in fact, it's illegal most places. They don't follow the stereotypical "vampire" that you read in the stories either. They're a bit more sensitive to the sun than most humans but they can still go in the sunlight, they're hair and nails are much thicker and stronger than most humans, and they drink blood.

"Do you have to ask," he retorted, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "aren't you thirsty?" I gripped my throat, I was, and I wanted to devour him. "Don't think about it, you can't eat the person who changed you. You are forever linked to me, whether you like it or not. My name is Marshall, by the way," he took my hand in his "nice to meet you." he smirked, and bent to kiss my hand but I jerked it away and instead slapped him.

"How dare you! How dare you change me without my permission!"

"Sorry sweetheart, but I had to," he stood and prompted me to stand too, and I did. "Come now, I have to take you to the academy."

"Academy?"

"Yep, all new vampires are required to go there, most mortals don't know about it because they have no reason to. What's your name?"

I hesitated, "What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you?" He chuckled and bent to pick up my bag that was now covered in mud.

"Because, I changed you, you won't be able to be a certain distance away from me without some painful consequences. Unless I allow it, of course. Now, I'll ask again, what's your name?"

"Marceline," I grunted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Kyūketsuki Academy," he exclaimed from above me, "hey Marceline, you should try floating." He started tugging on the back of my shirt, I smacked his hand away.

"I'm good walking, thanks," I said in a somewhat grumpy way. I mean I couldn't help it, he turned me into a vampire against my will, and is trying to act like my buddy, how dare he. I didn't even get to tell my parents what happened, they're probably worried sick I didn't return home last night, and I couldn't call them because my phone was dead. "Tell me again why I'm not allowed to see or tell my parents?" I questioned.

"Because, the academy will contact them for you, and get you new clothes and anything else you may need, it's just policy is all," he continued to float above me, his arms holding his head. I grunted, how arrogant. "How about a quick tour?"

"No thank you, I'd like to talk to the dean, or whatever you have. Seeing as you did turn me against my will." I heard him sigh and change directions in the air. He took me to the left of the giant school yard. Vampires were literally everywhere, which makes sense seeing as it is a Vampire Academy. I was shocked to see, though, that it wasn't all that different from regular high schools, there were the jocks, geeks, preps, etc. I wondered what group Marshall fit into then silently cursed myself for even caring.

The school itself was enormous, it was shaped like a classic gothic cathedral with three separate buildings. It was gorgeous to the eye, and I was curious about the inside. The court yard was huge with different walk ways leading to different places and green trees and grass, stone benches elegantly carved were next to the walk ways it was quite a beautiful school.

We soon arrived in front of a much smaller building, and for the first time since our journey, Marshall landed in front of me. I took the time to examine his back and his muscles, his slim waist and how he came out at the hips slightly, you could see his muscles through his shirt. He was fit. Part of me liked it, part of me hated myself for liking it. He turned around, and handed me the bag I had forgotten he was carrying. I looked up into his eyes, they were no longer red like they were last night, they were a dark soulful gray, that reminded me of my own. "You make a beautiful vampire madam," he said brushing my cheek with his finger tips. I felt myself blush but pushed his hand away with a glare. I heard his low chuckle, "Welp, here we are, the deans office, Mr. Hudson." He gripped me by my shoulders and placed me in front of him. He leaned over and I could feel his arms and stomach muscles engulfing me and I blushed again before he pushed the door open, "I'm gonna get your living arrangements together. Have fun!" With that he shoved me inside and closed the door behind me.

"That bastard," I uttered under my breath, taking a few steps forward. The hallway was massive and there was one room at the end of it. The floors were gold, and the walls and ceiling blood red, there were portraits of many, vampires I guessed, they took up both the walls leading to the room ahead. I pushed myself forward glancing at each picture as I passed, I guessed they were old deans but didn't mull on the thought. I arrived at the tiny office and knocked. "Come in," a deep voice sounded from the other side of the massive brown door. I grasped the brass door knob and gulped before turning it and stepping inside.

"Uh, hello?" my voicecracked and I cursed myself in my head, "Hi, I'm Marceline Abadeer, and I wanted to talk to you."

"Of course you do, that's why you're here right?" I blushed out of embarrassment, and stepped in fully, closing the door behind me. I took a few more steps before stopping a few feet away from a black desk. Mr. Hudson was in the black chair I assumed, but he wasn't facing me. The room was like the hallway except decorated quite differently. In fact, it was just barren, no windows, no pictures, just light fixtures. The black chair started to turn and Mr. Hudson now faced me, he wore a suit and he had red eyes, his hair was slicked back behind his pointed ears. My hand went straight to my ears after seeing them and I gasped to feel mine were pointed too. He was pale, but attractive for an older guy. "Are you thirsty Ms...I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"M-Marceline," I stuttered remembering the burning in my throat that I was so desperately trying to forget.

"Yes, Marceline," he said reaching a hand for an intercom button. "Hunson, will you bring in some refreshments, please?" There was no response, but he didn't seem to mind and motioned for me to take a seat in a chair a few feet in front of me. I accepted it and sat down quietly, shifting my bag so it sat on the floor. Quickly after, a woman came in placing two cups on the desk and left again. Mr. Hudson offered me one and I took it, looking down into the cup.

"Uhm, what is it?" I questioned, even though I already knew.

"I like a little AB positive in the morning," he said gulping his down, I just stared at the red liquid. The smell wafted up to me and I could feel the hunger, I glanced at Mr. Hudson and he smiled a wicked grin waiting for me to partake, and partake I did, I gulped the drink down just as he did and gasped when it hit my tongue. It tasted of iron, and I liked it, almost instantly the burning in my throat stopped and I felt more relaxed. "Good." He mused and he smiled in delight. "Now that you're more comfortable, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Right, well, one of your students, Marshall Lee, turned me last night against my permission. As we know, that is illegal, I know it's not reversible, but I feel some punishment is needed." The bellowing laugh hit my ears, and I felt my face get hot. "I'm sorry, but why are you laughing? This isn't a joking matter, it's serious."

"Oh, excuse me Ms. Abadeer, I didn't mean to laugh so loudly. As for your question, he was doing what he was assigned. I'm sure you don't understand, but it will all be explained to you in due time, you must be tired," just as he said that Marshall opened the door to the room, I turned to see him and he smiled, "allow Marshall to show you to your dorm room, get comfortable we'll talk again later."

"But! No wait!" I exclaimed, but it was too late, he walked out of the door the woman who delivered our drinks came from. I sighed, today was too much.

"Let's go." Marshall said, and I instantly felt myself straighten at his voice. With a huff and a glare at his happy face, I picked up my bag and followed him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! I want to start out with a thank you for following my stories and reviewing, it truly means so much to me! I want to apologize for the lack of updates, I have hit a really bad bout of depression with has brought on a severe case of writers block, so I'll update as soon as I can!

Again thanks so much!


End file.
